Szesnaście słów
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego. OPIS: Sherlock wraca po długim okresie ukrywania się. Kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania przy Baker Street 221B, wypowiada tylko dwa słowa, zanim zostaje pchnięty na ścianę. SLASH (rating dla bezpieczeństwa).


**Autor:** kim47

**Tytuł oryginału: **Sixteen Words

**Przekład: **ja (chupa-Chak)

**Zgoda: **czekam...

**Beta:** **BRAK **(przepraszam za „kalki" i inne niedociągnięcia)

**Paring: **John/Sherlock

**Rating:** +15

**Notatka od autora:** Pisane dawno temu, na długo przed tym, zanim było wiadomo, jak będzie wyglądał odcinek w serialu, wiec niezbyt kompatybilne z wersją BBC _Reichenbach_.

* * *

Sherlock stał przed frontowymi drzwiami, wpatrując się w nie w milczeniu. Nigdy nie był sentymentalny ani melodramatyczny, kiedy nie było nikogo, kto byłby tego świadkiem.  
Ale tym razem musiał zrobić przerwę, musiał zatrzymać się i odetchnąć, i pomyśleć. Musiał być spokojny. W przeciwnym razie czuł, że się rozpadnie, rozleci na miliony kawałków i nigdy nie złoży ponownie.

Pozwolił sobie na cichy chichot z ironii sytuacji. Poszukiwał Moriarty'ego i jego przyjaciół na czterech kontynentach i w dwudziestu trzech krajach, a nic go nie wystraszyło ani nie zatrzymało z taką mocą jak drzwi 221B Baker Street. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć, potrzebował powiedzieć, chciał powiedzieć. Wyjaśnień do zaoferowania, przeprosin do dania. Nawet wyznań do zrobienia, choć nie mógł być pewien tego ostatniego. Jak dużo John musi wiedzieć? Jak dużo będzie chciał wiedzieć?

Odmówił sobie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Johnem. Wyraźnie poinstruował Mycrofta, by nie wysłał mu żadnych wiadomości, zdjęć czy wskazówek. Nie poradziłby sobie z takimi zakłóceniami. Nie byłby skupiony, bezstronny i analityczny, gdyby martwił się o to, jak John sobie radzi. Jak radzi sobie ze śmiercią współlokatora i najbliższego przyjaciela.  
Nie miał wątpliwości, że był najbliższym przyjacielem Johna, podobnie jak John był jego. Już dawno zrezygnował z udawania, że nie czuje do niego sympatii; absurdem byłoby nawet próbować. Przecież żyli razem, zabijali, byli gotowi umrzeć dla siebie... niemożliwym było, że nie powinni być sobie tak bliscy jak... dobrze, bracia, choć to nie było porównanie, jakie uważał kiedykolwiek za odpowiednie.

Przygotował się i pchnął drzwi. Otwarte? Dzięki uprzejmości Mycrofta? Odrzucił tę myśl. Nieważne. Zatrzymał się u dołu schodów, niezdolny iść dalej. To wahanie, wiedział, było zupełnym jego przeciwieństwem. Ale właśnie miał zobaczyć Johna, _Johna_, za którym tęsknił bardziej niż był na to gotów, za którym oglądał się automatycznie przez ramię tak wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, który myślał, że on nie żyje. Więc czuł pewne wahanie.

Często śnił o Johnie.

Czasami John na niego krzyczał: _Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! Ty skończony idioto! Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić?! Jesteś tam, walczysz z nim na własną rękę, nie mając pojęcia, co, do cholery, robisz! Potrzebujesz mnie tam, choćby dlatego, że czasem nie wiesz, kiedy się zatrzymać. Nie możesz tego zrobić bez mnie!_

Czasami John tylko stał, a on opowiadał mu swoją historię; co zrobił i dlaczego: _Musiałem to __zrobić. Zrobiłem to, żebyś był bezpieczny, John! Wykorzystał cię tak wiele razy, aby dostać się do mnie, i nie mogłem już na to pozwolić. Musiałem go wykończyć, i dlatego musiał uwierzyć, że nie żyję. Przykro mi. Wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę beze mnie. Ale jeśli on dostałby się do ciebie, jeśli następnym razem nie rozwiązałbym jego zagadek na czas... to byłby dla mnie koniec. Nie dałbym sobie rady bez ciebie. Nie dałbym sobie rady, jeśli on by mi ciebie odebrał._

Czasami John nie widział go w ogóle.

Wpadłby, zdesperowany, by wyznać wszystko Johnowi. Zacząłby mówić, krzyczeć, gestykulować, ale John nie mógł (lub nie chciał) go zobaczyć czy usłyszeć. Byłby z Johnem twarzą w twarz, krzycząc mu do ucha, chwytając go za ramiona, całując go szaleńczo, ale John po prostu przeszedłby obok niego, nie poświęcając mu żadnej uwagi.

Najgorsze — co zostawiało go z kołaczącym sercem, bez tchu i zziębniętego — było, kiedy otwierał drzwi do pustego mieszkania. Wszystko zniknęło. Ich sofa, jego czaszka, laptop Johna, wszystko. Nie było śladu Johna. Nie było żadnych oznak, że ktoś żył tam miesiącami. Mógł szaleńczo przeszukiwać mieszkanie, ale wszędzie było dokładnie tak samo jak w salonie. Zaczynał panikować, wołając Johna coraz bardziej gorączkowo. W końcu, siedząc na starym łóżku Johna, znajdował kartkę, wycinek z gazety. Nekrolog. Głosił: _John Watson — zmarły w służbie wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa_. Potem było uczucie spadania, spadania, które nigdy, nigdy nie kończyło się uderzeniem w ziemię. Zazwyczaj budził się, ciężko dysząc.

Raptownie wziął się w garść. John był tutaj, słyszał go jak przemieszcza się po piętrze, kulejąc. Nagle szaleńczo zapragnął go zobaczyć. Czekał na to ponad trzy lata i nie miał zamiaru czekać ani minuty dłużej.  
Wbiegł po schodach, biorąc po dwa stopnie naraz; jego serce biło niespokojnie mocno. Zmusił się, by nie zatrzymać się przed drzwiami, by nie dręczyć się kolejną chwilą strachu, żalu lub głupią, bezpodstawną nadzieją. W ciągu dwóch sekund był wewnątrz mieszkania, a John Watson wpatrywał się w niego pustym, nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

Sherlock nie mógł się ruszyć. Zastygł w obawie, patrząc na człowieka, którego pragnął zobaczyć przez trzy długie lata. Przeszukiwał twarz Johna, wypatrując jakiegoś znaku, małego drgnięcia, ruchu oczu, czegoś co oznaczałoby, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Twarz Johna pozostała kompletnie bez wyrazu. Sherlock chciał mówić; chciał, bardziej niż cokolwiek, by słowa wszystko naprawiły. Nigdy wcześniej mu ich nie brakowało, zawsze precyzyjnie wiedział, co powiedzieć, żeby dostać dokładnie to, co chciał. Teraz, nic. Nawet nie był pewien, czy wie, _czego_ chciał. Chciał, by John go uderzył, zranił, pocałował, dotknął, powiedział, że mu go brakowało — _nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj; wynoś się stąd, nie chcę cię już nigdy widzieć._Coś. Cokolwiek.

John zrobił drobny, drżący ruch, jakby chciał podejść do niego, ale wiadomość zaginęła gdzieś pomiędzy jego mózgiem a nogami. Ruch ten wyrwał Sherlocka z jego wirujących myśli, a on sam wykonał krok w przód. Wyraz twarzy Johna zmienił się; mógł teraz zobaczyć, wszystkie te różne, sprzeczne emocje pędzące przez niego. Niedowierzanie. Zdumienie. Szok. Niezrozumienie. Gniew. Ból. Strach. Strata. Nadzieja?  
John wydawał się odzyskać nieco ze swojego opanowania i ruszył w jego kierunku. Wyciągnął rękę, jak gdyby obawiał się dotrzeć do niego i znaleźć niematerialnym — ducha z jednego ze swoich koszmarów.

— Sherlock?

Powiedział, zapytał, odetchnął i, och, Sherlock mógł _poczuć_ jego głos. Głos, który nakazywał mu, żeby jadł, prosił go: _trzymaj, proszę, swoje dziwne części ciała na dwóch dolnych półkach w lodówce_; czasami błagał, aby znalazł w sobie odrobinę więcej człowieczeństwa, empatii. John stał przed nim teraz i Sherlock mógł poczuć jego zapach: mieszankę herbaty i szamponu, i chińskiego na wynos — samą esencję Johna, i Sherlock z trudem mógł to wytrzymać.

— Johnie, ja... — zaczął cicho. Chyba dobrze, że reszta jego słów się zagubiła, ponieważ naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak to zdanie się kończy. Zamiast tego doskonale statyczne dłonie chirurga sięgnęły do jego ramion. Chwyt niemal tak mocny, aby był bolesny, jeśli Sherlock byłby w stanie myśleć poza czuciem dotyku Johna. John trzymał go i popychał, pchał do tyłu, aż poczuł, że uderza plecami w ścianę obok wciąż otwartych drzwi do mieszkania. I John sięgnął w górę, jeszcze wyżej, umieszczając jedną z tych dłoni, niemalże nie do zniesienia rzeczywistych, na jego karku — palce przeczesują miękkie włosy i ciągną go w dół, jeszcze niżej, aż ich czoła się spotkają, a usta dzielą centymetry. Otwarte niebieskie oczy Johna wpatrują się w niego, poszukując, niemal błagając, by był prawdziwy. Poczuł jego oddech na swoich wargach — doznanie wstrząsnęło nim, pochłaniało go. Odczuwał w tej chwili więcej niż w ciągu trzech lat, więcej niż w całym swoim życiu.

— Sherlock — wyszeptał John, a on poczuł to słowo na swoich ustach jak błogosławieństwo od niego.

I wtedy John go pocałował; jego wargi miękkie, ciepłe i uległe. Sherlock uniósł ramiona i przyciągnął przyjaciela do siebie, potrzebując czuć go jak najbliżej. Zamknął oczy, całując go żarliwie, niemal z czcią. John wzmocnił uścisk, jakby w obawie, że on zniknie w każdej chwili, zostawiając go samego z koszmarami. To prawie zniszczyło Sherlocka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił temu człowiekowi, najmilszemu i najlepszemu z ludzi. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to przesuwać dłońmi w górę i w dół po ramionach i plecach Johna, ciepło i uspokajająco. Poczuł, jak przyjaciel drży nieznacznie i przyciska go mocniej do ściany. John rozchylił lekko usta i przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi, i nagle najważniejsze na świecie dla Sherlocka było poczuć to jeszcze raz. Otworzył usta w odpowiedzi, i ruszył językiem na spotkanie drugiego, który wsuwał się powoli między jego wargi. Uczucie języka Johna w jego ustach — _język Johna w moich ustach_, pomyślał nieprzytomnie — było przytłaczające: ciepła, łagodna eksploracja. Walczył z pragnieniem, aby nie otworzyć oczu, by upewnić się, że to prawda, a nie jeden ze snów, który go dręczył.

Wtedy John odsunął się nieznacznie i — zanim Sherlock zdążył zarejestrować więcej niż błysk nagłego rozczarowania i straty — przechyliwszy głowę, ponownie go pocałował. Nowy kąt był wspaniały, czuł jak się przesuwają razem, scalają, łączą w nowy sposób, który tak idealnie wpasował się we wszystkie metody, jakimi się płynnie do siebie dopasowywali. Sherlock pragnął, jak nigdy nie pragnął w swoim życiu. Chciał posiąść Johna, uczynić go całkowicie i zupełnie swoim, oznaczyć go na zawsze pieczęcią na jego czole: _Własność Sherlocka Holmesa._

Wiedział też, że nie miał do tego absolutnie żadnego prawa. Zostawił go. Odszedł. Tak, miał dobry powód. Tak, chciałby myśleć, że postąpił słusznie. Tak, wierzył, że zrobiłby to ponownie, gdyby miał możliwość. Ale nadal zostawił Johna tutaj, samego, z przekonaniem, że był martwy, na miłość boską. Potrafił czytać w jego palących pocałunkach, w żelaznym uścisku i szalonym biciu serca, jak blisko był złamania Johna Watsona.

Ich pocałunki pogłębiły się, zmieniając z delikatnych i badawczych na szaleńcze i potrzebujące. Nagle ręce Johna były wszędzie: przebiegły przez włosy Sherlocka, pogładziły policzki, schodząc w dół na szyję. Jego własne były nie mniej zajęte, wciskając się pod sweter Johna, desperacko pragnąc poczuć ciepło jego skóry. Jednak John w reakcji na dotyk odskoczył, przerywając pocałunek. Cofnął się o krok, choć go nie puścił, przesuwając rękami po jego ramionach i chwytając za dłonie. John podniósł wzrok i popatrzył mu w oczy; jego usta były zachwycająco czerwone i wilgotne, i jedyne co Sherlock pragnął teraz zrobić, to wciągnąć dolną wargę Johna między swoje i ssać ją. Oczy Johna były szeroko otwarte i ciemne, ich wyraz rozdzierał serce.

— Jak to możliwe, że żyjesz?

Było tak wiele odpowiedzi na to pytanie i jakakolwiek z nich wymagała od Sherlocka zrobienia z ustami czegoś innego niż całowanie Johna. _Pierzyć to_, pomyślał, obrócił ich tak, że teraz John był przyparty do ściany, i zawładnął jego ustami. John zawahał się tylko sekundę, zanim owinął ramionami jego barki i odwzajemnił namiętną pieszczotę ust. Wargi Johna były gorące, wymagające i zaborcze. Sherlock uwielbiał to. _Własność Johna Watsona_, zdawały się mówić jego pocałunki, i niemal się roześmiał na niewymowną tego słuszność. Zsunął rękę do pasa Johna, a następnie na udo, głaszcząc je lekko, ale zdecydowanie. John zareagował, obejmując go jedną nogą i przyciskając do niego biodra. Sherlock zachłysnął się w odpowiedzi na to nagłe połączenie, zanim się odsunął. _Za mało_, pomyślał dziko, _wciąż za mało_. John wydawał się z nim zgodzić, bo nagle Sherlock — nie bardzo wiedząc jak — stał z obydwiema nogami Johna wokół swojego pasa, językiem Johna łagodnie głaszczącym jego, ciepłą skórą Johna pod jego palcami. I to było lepsze niż sobie wyobrażał, lepsze od oddychania, lepsze od kokainy, lepsze od rozdartych na kawałki kończyn na miejscach przestępstw, lepsze od wszystkiego. _John_był wszystkim, i Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy można zemdleć z nadmiaru uczuć.

Znów się rozdzielili i dyszeli w swoje usta, zaledwie dotykając się wargami. Umysł Sherlocka był w tysiącach kawałków, a na każdym z nich widniało imię Johna. Opuścił przyjaciela ostrożnie na podłogę, wystraszony, że mógł uszkodzić mu ramię, i objął ciasno, chowając twarz w jego szyi, oddychając nim. John otoczył go ramionami, ściskając mocno. Sherlock zapragnął teraz coś powiedzieć; chciał, by John wiedział, co czuje, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił i że zrobił to dla niego. Walczył rozpaczliwie o słowa, a mimo to nie przychodziły.

Skupił się więc na dotyku palców Johna kreślących małe kółka na jego ramionach. Włosach Johna łaskoczących jego szyję. Oddechu Johna, stabilniejszym, ale wciąż nieco nierównym. Cofnął się odrobinę, nadal przyciskać się całym ciałem do Johna, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Aby zbadać dokładnie, odnaleźć różnice, które poczyniły trzy lata rozłąki. John wyglądał na zmęczonego, starszego. Miał ciemne kręgi wokół oczu _(nie spał więcej niż trzy godziny w nocy przez co najmniej dwa miesiące, prawdopodobnie dłużej)_, a jego skóra była bledsza niż Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział, ani śladu afgańskiej opalenizny. Chłonął to w milczeniu, ucząc się na pamięć każdej linii, wgłębienia i krzywizny tego nowego Johna — smutniejszej, mądrzejszej wersji starego Johna.

Otworzył usta.

Nic.

Musiał coś powiedzieć

Był to winien Johnowi.

Odchrząknął.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — wyznał. Jego głos zabrzmiał ochryple i nisko i Sherlock skrzywił się na sposób, w jaki złamał prawie-ciszę, która przeniknęła mieszkanie od momentu, gdy wszedł.

Nienawidził siebie.

Źle.

Za mało.

Za mało na pokrycie wszystkiego złego co zrobił Johnowi, wszystkich nocy, które spędził, śniąc o jego głosie, śmiechu, ustach. Wszystkich razów, kiedy pragnął znaleźć słowa, by powiedzieć mu to, zanim odszedł, zanim zrobił to im obu. _Kocham cię, a jeśli każesz mi odejść, nie będę cię winić, ale nigdy nie będzie już dobrze, bo to jest dla mnie wszystkim... nigdy nie czułem się w ten sposób i nie sądzę, bym ponownie to poczuł, i nie chcę tego, nie mogę, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek naprawdę mnie rozumiała, która zobaczyła prawdziwego mnie, którą to nie obeszło, która faktycznie lubi mnie takim jakim jestem... i przykro mi, że to zrobiłem, nigdy już cię nie zostawię, nie mógłbym, nawet gdybym próbował, bo teraz, gdy pocałowałeś mnie w ten sposób, jedyne o czym mogę myśleć to, jak bardzo chcę zdjąć z ciebie te wszystkie ubrania i dotknąć cię wszędzie, wszędzie, i chwyć cię, i trzymać blisko... i przestanę wkładać gałki oczne do kuchenki mikrofalowej, i zrobię wszystko, jeśli tylko pocałujesz mnie znowu i powiesz, że mogę zostać, i pocałujesz mnie, i nie przestaniesz..._

John spojrzał na niego i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, pierwszy jaki Sherlock widział od trzech lat, czterech miesięcy i dziewiętnastu dni.

— Ja też cię kocham — powiedział John.

Sherlock bez słowa wziął go za rękę i wyprowadził z salonu przez kuchnię do sypialni. John zrozumiał. Jak zawsze.

KONIEC


End file.
